Wish
Obtaining A Wish can be granted by a friendly Djinni after rubbing a blessed lamp, zapping a Wand of Wishing or dipping (throwing) coins into a fountain. Fountain wishing will ask the player how many coins they would like to spend. If the amount of coins spent is less than the value of the item the message "Not for that much money you don't" will appear and the wish will not be granted. If enough money to cover the cost of the item is spent, the message "You wonder if anyone gets what they wish for," will appear instead. Waz has mentioned hinted that fountain wishes will grant the item in a different way than normal wishes; the item wished for will appear later in the dungeon. (source needed) Wish formatting Wishing for an item not in the game will result in an error and another try. After the second try, a warning is given, "Be careful what you wish for." Three wrong wishes will cause the wish to fail. You can wish for more than one of an object by putting a number before its name: 3 Speed Boots. You can also wish for an enchantment on the object(s) by putting a plus sign and a number before its name: +3 Speed Boots. It's recommended to wish for multiple objects with enchantments, such as 3 +3 Speed Boots, leaving you with extras to sell to shopkeepers, or to keep as spares in case of burning/rotting/rusting. Wishing for more than three items or a more than a +3 enchantment on an item results in three items or a +3 enchantment. You may also wish for a blessing on the object. Make sure you write the blessed before the enchantment. So, blessed +3 silver dragon scale mail will work, where +3 blessed silver dragon scale mail will not. If you are wishing for armor or a weapon, put (immutable) at the end of your wish (including the parentheses). This provides fire, rot, and rust proofing. Immutability does not prevent armor from being improved with Enchant Armor scrolls. If you desire reflection, or a resistance, you should wish for that instead of (immutable). Common Wishes *''3 blessed +3 silver dragon scale mail (immutable)'' *''3 blessed potions of gain level'' *''3 blessed +3 speed boots (immutable)'' *''3 spellbooks of identify'' *''3 blessed scrolls of charging'' *''3 blessed scrolls of enchant armour (note the non-US spelling!) *''Power ''(grants you a significant amount of permanent mana) *''Health ''(grants you a significant amount of permanent health) *''1000000000 Experience ''(doesn't grant that much exp, but it does give you lots) *''3 blessed potions of gain ability *''3 blessed +3 red hot pokers (immutable)'' (these are REALLY good weapons that actively burn the armor off of your enemies, and hit hard and fast) You may wish for legendary weapons like Excalibur by wishing for only one, with an enchantment of up to +2. Info Needed One powerful wish is for Dragon Scale Mail, which can only be obtained by a wish (unless the end dragon drops scales). If anyone should find scales, please report it here. But to turn scales into scale mail armour, you would use a scroll of enchant armour. The only dragons I have ever seen in WazHack are red, green, grey and silver. It is unknown whether drinking a smoky potion has a chance of granting a wish. Category:Strategy Category:Info Needed